Jean Grey's Grey Jeans
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: Jean Grey has lost her grey jeans. Who can help her find something she might not even be interested in looking for.....is she really looking for something else? What is Jean really hiding from Scott? PG just to be sure. Reviews are appreciated.


****

Author's Note: I hope that you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you liked this story, please check out all my other ones which are in the X-men movie section and Evolution section.

****

Disclaimer: Now everyone knows who they are owned by. They are not mine.

**Jean Grey's Grey Jeans**

Two years have passed like free leaves through the autumn air. Autumn, Winter, Spring, and Summer came and left over and over again. It was Autumn's time of the year and the leaves began to swirl in the air. The yellow and orange colors of the earth and sky trembled beneath the property of the Summers family.

Everything was going smoothly with Jean and Scott. Jean worked in a clinic along with the infirmary in the Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. She and Scott taught the new mutants in the school and made sure they were safe from the increasing violence that Bayville and soon the world will present. Although Jean and Scott have been married for two years, they could never move too far away from the mansion they have called home for such a long time.

All the members of the X-men, except Rogue, were continuing their college studies in the mansion for none of the universities would accept them. Everyone knew what mutants were now and would call them weapons in their schools. Jean and Scott had been the older generation that luckily got away with going to a normal college. With everything else, they still maintained their part in the X-men.

Everything was going smoothly………… at least Scott thought so.

The red roof that hung over them boomed from the inside with an angry voice. "Scott!" Jean's voice called from behind. Scott froze when he noticed a marble table floating in the air. He slowly turned to face his irritated wife.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked Jean, who had her hand on her stomach. She was wearing his shirt and red, baggy pajama pants. Her red hair was grungy and sprawled across her back in a mess. Her pure green eyes looked lazy from sleep and she was walking as if she had something heavy on her legs. Scott thought she looked beautiful.

Jean scratched her head and looked at him sharply because of his gaze. "Are you ok, Scott? You are just looking at me without any regard to my question," Jean said with her hands on her hips now. Scott blinked behind his ruby quartz sunglasses and gave a corky grin. Jean just rolled her eyes at her husband and repeated the question. "Do you have any idea where my grey jeans are?"

"Nope," Scott said with a shrug.

"Scott," Jean said seriously. "Please do not take this as a light joke. I really need those jeans."

"Honey, just grab another pair. It is not that serious," Scott said as he peered at Jean's face. It was growing angry for some reason. He had never seen Jean get stressed over fashion problems. She was fine yesterday.

Jean knitted her eyebrows and took in a deep breath before letting her voice escape. "I NEED THOSE JEANS NOW!!!" Jean yelled as Scott backed up. He bumped into something hard behind him but was too afraid to take his eyes away from hers. He knew better than to do anything when Jean was upset. Her temper with her telekinesis and telepathic abilities are ingredients that cause an explosion.

"Alright," Scott said with his hands up as a sign of protection. "You take the left side of the mansion and I will take the right side."

"Great," Jean said with a smile as she left their home and slammed the door behind her.

Scott let out a sigh of relief which was followed by a scream. He moved away from the sound of the marble table crashing to the ground behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean slammed the door to the pool house that they lived in with her telekinesis. She walked from her and Scott's pool house and through the back doors of the mansion, which only took two minutes. Professor Xavier had been so kind to offer them the pool house when they could not get their privacy in the mansion.

She walked up the stairs quietly for she only wore her socks. She searched the rooms but they were empty. She went downstairs and towards the library with less strength than she usually has. She stopped and leaned her back against the wall. She took in a deep breath and placed her hand on her stomach. She was hungry for some fries.

But she quickly removed the thought of hunger from her mind and entered the library. There she found a corner where the newer and younger mutants of the institute sat. She turned her vision towards a table in the middle where the older students who were a younger group of training X-men sat. They reminded her of the old ways of high school with her X-men friends who were luckily still there. She noticed them sitting on the other side of the room with their noses in huge college books. After all, the founder of the X-men is a professor.

Jean walked over there quietly, greeting the students silently and making sure they were studying. "Hey guys," Jean greeted as they all tilted their heads up.

"Jean," Kitty said with happiness in her light voice, as usual. "Like what's been going on with you?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty," Jean said with a smile. "You saw me yesterday. Of course everything is fine."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked with sarcasm in his German accent. "Because today might have been zat day vhere Scott found out zat…"

"Kurt!" Jean exclaimed to the furry blue elf she called her friend. "Any louder," Jean began and lowered her head as well as her voice, "and someone would have heard that."

"Someone like Scott?" Kitty asked with bright blue eyes at the interesting situation. She had always tried to interfere with some silly marital issues they had. She would try to be the peacemaker and would always love interesting gossip as an intrigue of hers. But Jean was not going to let her interfere with this one.

Jean peered at the library table to see something that caught her eye. A book that Kitty had next to her read _Family Care_. Jean gulped down the saliva forming in her mouth. She quickly brushed it away and got to the point she was trying to make. "I just wanted to ask you if you've seen my grey jeans?"

"No," they both said at the same time as Jean quickly headed out of the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I did not accuse you of stealing, Logan," Scott said vaguely for he knew what Logan was going to think. He looked at the muscular man with three claws that come out from between his knuckles and the thought of Logan ripping up grey jeans clouded his mind. He looked blankly at Logan while he was thinking and Logan quickly reacted to his expression.

"I see what this is about," Logan said gruffly as a piece of his deep black hair fell to his unshaven face.

"See what what is about?" Scott asked with confusion as he sunk his back into the comfortable red couches in the living rooms.

"It's alright Scooter," Logan said as he scratched his stubble. "Most people go through this sometime in their life and some don't take it well. They are full of fear and confusion of something so broad and life changing." Scott stared dumbfounded at Logan's words. He was not quite sure what Logan was saying, but he knew he was hearing wrong. Was Logan actually giving advice? "But everything you go through won't matter when you look into their eyes."

"Do you think that Jean and I are separating?" Scott asked, trying to take in every word Logan said. Logan looked back at him with confusion. Scott suddenly got the feeling that they were both on a different planet. "Logan, what do you know anyways? You're not even married."

Logan watched Scott exiting the room and sighed. He felt pity for Scott because Jean had not told him yet. He knew she would tell him in time and just called back in response, "I'm sure Storm will say yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott looked back at the living room with knitted eyebrows. _What just happened in there? _he asked himself with the greatest confusion he's ever felt. He walked into Professor Xavier's office and smiled at his father figure.

"What do you need Scott?" Professor Xavier asked kindly as Scott took a seat in the chair that lay in front of his desk.

"Professor," he began calmly. "I don't know why, but this is very important to Jean. She is missing a pair of grey jeans. Could you happen to use your telepathic abilities to see where they were misplaced."

"Scott," Professor Xavier began. "I know that you are trying not to tell me straight-forwardly about this situation. But this is something you and Jean must work-out yourselves. You are married and you should discuss these things amongst yourselves."

Scott had his mouth open and his head titled forward. "Professor, I don't mean to be straight-forward now. But, what are you talking about?!?!" Scott exclaimed with confusion.

"Oh, I see what is wrong," Professor Xavier said calmly as he took a sip of his coffee. Scott got up from his chair in a hurry and scurried out the door before Professor Xavier could speak another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you haven't seen my grey jeans?" Jean asked Storm. Storm shook her head lightly and sat Jean down on the chair next to her. Jean wondered with curiosity. She had even checked where the jeans were with her telepathic power, but they were in none of the rooms of the whole mansion. Storm put her hands on the kitchen table and leaned forward to grab Jean's.

"Jean," Storm asked kindly as she tucked a piece of her white hair behind her ear. "Can I do anything for you?"

"You can help me tell Scott," Jean admitted as Storm smiled.

"That I cannot help you with."

"Why not?" Jean asked with a contorted face.

"Because this should be something between the two of you and the two of you only," Storm said as she patted Jean's hands lightly. "You cannot come crying for help every time you need it. Sometimes you have to solve these things on your own. And sometimes you have to learn these things through experience. No matter how close your family is," she said with a genuine smile.

"Well can you help by making me some French fries?" Jean asked with a moan.

"Now that I can help with," Storm said as she picked herself up from her chair. She walked over to the stove and the doorbell rang. Jean used her telepathic ability to see who it was as a smile broke out on her face.

"Rogue!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the kitchen. She ran to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She felt warm skin over hers and looked up to see Scott. She turned away quickly, ignoring eye contact and opened the door.

Rogue fell into Jean's arms with a warm embrace. "Rogue? What are you doing here? You said you were coming at the end of the month," Scott said with more confusion in him for the hundredth time today.

"Well, ah'm happy to see ya too," Rogue said as Scott laughed and they gave each other short hugs. Rogue brushed her white strands of hair away from her face and unzipped her suitcase to slip out a bag. "This is from me and Gambit. He'll be here in two days. He wanted to visit a friend down there."

"Vhat is all zis?" Kurt asked as he came down the main stairs and into the foyer, Kitty following from behind.

"Yeah, like where's my gifts?" Kitty asked with a giggle followed by a sarcastic laugh from Rogue.

"These are gifts for the baby," Rogue said. "Ah'm here early because ah have to be here every minute of her pregnancy. Ah'm here to stay for good. At least until Jean has her baby. Ya'll didn't think I wasn't going to be here for this gal."

Rogue heard silence fill the room. She looked at Scott who was expressionless. If she could see his eyes she could swear he was not blinking.

She waved her hand in front of his face and he did not flinch once.

"Scott?" Kurt asked from a distance.

The sound of his name echoed in Scott's ears as he saw black all around him, rather than red.

"S……s……c…c…ooo…………t…t…???"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean sat down on the bed in the pool house next to Scott's lying body. She placed the towel full of cold water on his forehead lightly and then patted it against his whole face.

They were left alone in their home as Jean wished. Jean kissed his cheek lightly as she felt his hands moving. "Scott?" she asked this time with hope of a response. In return to her question she received a moan.

Scott peered over his broad chest to see Jean hovered over him. "Are you alright?"

"No," he said solemnly as he sat up and took time to recover and find out where he was. He took in what Logan and Professor Xavier had said to him and his confusion suddenly disappeared.

Jean turned away from his gaze that she felt beneath his sunglasses. He sat upright and tucked a strand of red hair behind her delicate ear. He tilted her face towards his and caressed the outline of her jaw. "How long has it been?"

"Three months," Jean stated with guilt. "But I only found out last month."

"I've noticed a tiny weight change," Scott said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked with a frown as he leaned back down on the bed that was covered in a red comforter.

Jean shifted in her position then looked at her husband's welcoming face. She leaned her body against his side and laid her head against his chest. "I was scared."

"Why were you scared? I'm right here beside you."

Jean looked up and stole a glance of his soft and welcoming face. "Scott, things were going so well," Jean said.

"They were. But, isn't having a baby something that will go well for a marriage?"

"Yes, of course. But, I wasn't expecting it. It just came out and surprised me."

"I wasn't expecting this either. I'm the leader of the X-men yet I know nothing about being a father," Scott said.

"I have a feeling this is going to be harder than any battle that we've fought," Jean said. "But we can do this together. In the end we will win." Jean kissed his fingertips lightly and listened to his rhythmic breathing.

"Jean, the whole mansion knew before I did. And I'm your husband." Jean let out a laugh at the situation that seemed funny now. Scott shook slightly with laughter and then continued in his serious tone. "We will get through this because all our worries won't matter when you look into the eyes of our baby."

"Wow," Jean muffled through Scott's burgundy shirt. "That was beautiful, and true."

"That was Logan's advice," Scott said with a laugh.

Jean knitted her eyebrows then smiled, "Storm has turned Wolverine into a softie." They both laughed then comfortable silence grew. Jean finally said, "Sorry. Something this important should be discussed between the both of us first and foremost. Not the whole mansion. Things in marriage is between two people and two people only."

"Yeah," Scott said as he slid down to be face to face with Jean. "Like this," he said as he captivated her lips with his. He looked at her green eyes and then down at her stomach. He slid his body down to her stomach, with his hair tickling her arm wrapped around his chest. He lightly placed his ear in the middle of the silky material of the shirt that she was wearing. He took in a deep breath and exhaled softly. He lifted her shirt and placed a kiss on the soft skin of her stomach. Laying the side of his head back down on her pale stomach he whispered, "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby!!!" Jean exclaimed with a squeal.

"We're having a baby!!!" Scott yelled at the top of his lungs.

They both broke out into laughter and leaned their bodies towards each other. Jean reached her hand in Scott's back pocket. She felt paper beneath her fingers. She slipped it out and examined it to find that it was a pregnancy test receipt. "Are those my grey jeans?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Author's Note: I know the title is not true because it's Jean Summers now, but I think it is really cute. Well, you know that button in the left hand corner of the screen. You know what to do. Click it and review!!!


End file.
